1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact bridge assembly for use, in particular, with electromagnetic switch gear having fixed contacts and having a contact bridge which can be brought into functional connection with the fixed contacts. The contact bridge is movably guided in a window of a contact bridge carrier, spring-biased in the direction of the fixed contacts by a spring braced by a support part which is supported, in its active position, by parts fixed to the housing and which is lifted by a stop in the window of the contact bridge carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known contact bridge arrangement of the abovementioned type (German Auslegeschrift No. 1 300 611) it is necessary, in order to bring the support part into engagement with the parts fastened to the housing, to use a housing which is divided into two parts or to design the fixed contacts in a U-shape in such a manner that they come into connection the support part through a U-leg. With these known arrangements, a considerable amount of effort must be spent in assembling the equipment.